jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiko Hiyame
Reiko ---19, Security Guard, Immortal Profile Ritsuko and Misato managed to convince Reiko to take them to Laboratory C after learning that David was being held there. However since she didn’t have the access code Ritsuko was forced to hack in. While they were in there Ulsa began her attack on NERV Headquarters causing the lab to be locked down trapping them in there. As the three were desperately trying to get the doors open Reiko suddenly noticed another door. Which then proceeded to open. Before anyone could stop her Misato trotted over towards the open door, drawn as much by boredom as she was by any thought that she might discover something within that chamber. When they found Rei Reiko became horrified. She tried to explain to the two who the First Child, but Misato was just disgusted at the fact that NERV was keeping a child locked up. Even more so when Ritsuko revealed that she knew about her as well. She started yelling at her about always letting her mother bully her when Rei spoke up commenting on how much the two obviously cared about each other and that they should make out. much to Reiko’s surprise they started doing just that leaving the confused and scared guard alone with the little girl who just revealed herself to be Lilith. As she suspended her from the ceiling Lilith informed Reiko that she planned on overcoming the centuries of brainwashing that make women believe that men are a necessary part of life and must be suffered in spite of their faults in order to perpetuate the species, by getting rid of them. When Reiko expressed disbelief Lilith told her about the Solnoids. Seeing Reiko struggle helplessly Lilith tried to convey to her that she wasn’t a monster she just wanted to complete the job Adam stopped her from doing long ago. Purging the race of Eve of its onerous burden of having to bear Adam's seed in order to make babies. Reiko was ashamed when she used her brother against her though that quickly turned to anger at the discovery that he and Excel had been sleeping with each other. Reiko stared in dismay after Lilith told her that she wouldn’t have to worry about him or any other man again. After she asked who she was Lilith revealed her story. Reiko was once again horrified to hear about all the people Lilith had killed just to end a war she blamed upon the men. Lilith was unaffected stating that she would do it again only this time she would be careful to preserve the legacy of all that humanity has evolved into, to insure it does not degenerate and spoil the way the Solnoids did. She became offended when Reiko called her insane and she once again brought the conversation to Excel in an attempt to call her out on her hypocrisy. She also revealed the fact that she was Immortal as well as the fact that Nerv had been secretly studying her. Reiko tried to protest, but memories were flaring up within her of numerous times when she had been put through tests that seemed at the time quite dangerous, only to emerge unharmed each time, which she had merely passed off as the thought that they were merely contrasting her own resilience with that of her clone, who was herself quite freakishly immortal. Lilith then went on to bemoan how instead of the True Gods who once protected them, now over half the planet worships the false deities known by the names of Allah and Yahweh both frontal identities behind which they hide their true dark faces. To no avail Reiko tried to get her to see she couldn’t blame all the problems of life upon the men. Seeing that Reiko wasn’t going to see reason Lilith freed Excel. After making her think that Reiko was actually Il Palatzo and sicked her on the still immobile captive. Fortunately as Reiko desperately yelled at her clone to get her to snap out of it Excel was able to break Lilith’s manipulation. Realizing what was going on her expression clouded into anger, and tried to punch Reiko who instinctively moved her head to the side for being a pervert. As Excel’s hand healed from her miss Reiko explained to her that Lilith was responsible for what was going on. Excel attacked Lilith who though confused that they were both resisting her immediately sent her flying back. Excel almost immediately recovered as though she were some sort of Toon character. Despite what was going on Reiko couldn’t help herself from yelling as Excel that there was no ACROSS when she mentioned being an agent causing an argument between the two. As Lilith tried to figure out how they were Reiko tried to get Excel to realize that she was a clone while shocked that she couldn’t remember anything about her past or family before Lord Ilpalatzo but still insisted that he wouldn’t do such a thing. As amusing as she found their argument Lilith made her prescience known to the two again by once again suspending them in the air determined to find out why they were immune to her influence. Ulsa arrived at the lab in time to prevent their dissection. The two were slammed against the far wall quickly forgotten about as she addressed her Great-granddaughter. Reiko could only stare in dismay at the realization of who Ulsa was. Quickly telling Excel who didn’t know to shut up as something monumental was about to happen. They watched as Ulsa tried to get Lilith to see reason. Stressing that whatever she did it would not alter the outcome. Lilith however wasn’t concerned confident that Ulsa was no match for her. With that Ulsa’s expression firmed and she took a step into the chamber, and all at once the floor, walls and ceiling dissolved to be replaced by a star-like background that stretched to all infinity in all directions. They found themselves floating in the void, totally weightless. Ulsa attempted to convince Lilith to let go of her hate and forgive those who once wronged her. Lilith in response lashed out. Rei’s body started to mature as Lilith transfused her essence fully. Ulsa found it difficult to remain standing on her feet and was driven to one knee by the sheer intensity of the other’s elemental onslaught. Excel in turn clutched desperately at the only solid thing at hand, her elder biological twin sister. While Reiko ignoring the way her clone was holding her in a very intimate embrace stared in awe at the miniature super-nova. Ulsa managed to bear herself against this onslaught and tell Frank to take the shot. The Orachalcum shell hit the wall of space and time and shredded it, dispelling the darkness into nothing without so much as braking its hypersonic momentum. It dissipated the energy fields with a resultant cascade of brilliant blue-white catalytic reaction. Time and space seemed to yield before the tip of this hurtling projectile and created a vortex of cancellation that sucked it further along until it crossed the hundred meter distance and terminated its flight in the breastbone of the giant Lilith. The resultant effect of impact caused Lilith to shriek in pain and recoil away in horror. The tiny pinprick absorbed the psionic energy within its immediate vicinity and broke apart the complex web of patterns that held Lilith incarnate within her gigantic clone-body and disrupted the Akashic bonds that allowed the union of distant soul to replicated body to exist fell apart into coherent fragments of pure energy, and then a gigantic wave of explosive force filled the room with an echoing reverberation and like an avalanche of light and sound the whole chamber exploded to a force like unto a megaton of raw human potential. Amalthea rushed into the chamber and cradled the now far-too-mortal seeming Ulsa in her arms, checking her body for signs of injury and distressed at how weak her lady appeared at that moment. When Ulsa came to she admitted she wasn’t sure if that would work. Sitting upright she told Amalthea to forget about her and focus on her brother. David quickly passed out from the stress of his ordeal and Amalthea hearing that he believes that she is dead blames non-Christian believers was ready to make General Han pay, but Ulsa was able to calm her down. With that dealt with Agent Jay and Kei brought the conversation back to Lilith and what exactly happened to her. Ulsa confirmed Frank’s theory that the Orachalcum bullet essentially let the hot air out of her ballons pointing out Rei to everyone. Despite being quite helpless looking and as naked as a newborn the sight of her caused Reiko and Excel to reach for a non-existent side-arm. Ulsa assured everyone that the bullet severed the link between Rei and Lilith. She soothed everyone’s fears stating that she would see to it that Lilith does not reassert control as well as revealing that the other half of her biology came from Ikari Yui. As Yui came to turns with coming back to life, realizing that she had a daughter, remembering her son, as what as what his father must have done to him Excel went off to the other room to free Hyatt. This prompted John to point out that she and Reiko were still naked. Ulsa straightened out and favored the Werewolf with a smile of inner knowing. She revealed that she had been deliberately suppressing everyone’s body-consciousness, but realizing there was no practical reason to justify having everyone move about without regard to their dignity she restored everyone’s clothes. Reiko gave a start and found herself to be once again clothed in her tight-fitting security uniform, while Yui wore a different sort of outfit reminiscent of an Astronaut’s flight suit, and the girl-child named Rei was herself clad in a powder blue dress that fit her tiny person. All things progressed exactly as Ulsa had hoped that they would though in all truth it was close. Lilith came dangerously close to overwhelming her, and life upon this earth would have suffered greatly if she had fallen. The next step was to deal with Gendo. as the instigator of this perfidy he bore the greatest responsibility for setting in motion a chain that might well have resulted in total disaster. Frank was all to happy to lend his support as she rendered her judgment on Project EVA and the entire NERV project. The group stood off in one corner, guarding what was left of the SEELE paramilitary force while watching Yui read Gendo the riot act with mingled looks of pity and satisfaction. When Excel returned with Hyatt before another argument could start between her and Reiko about the existence of ACROSS. Ulsa removed the mental block that was keeping her from processing data in a regular manner. Causing her to believe she was Reiko’s twin sister. She also changed the polarity of Hyatt so that she is not quite so Necrotic, allowing her to process Oxygen normally so that she would not pass out every few seconds and would have considerably more vitality. Which she would need as Ulsa also directed Excel’s former one-sided infatuation away from Lord Ilpalatzo and towards a more appropriate partner. Finally she directed them to find a nearby motel so that they can work off their long-repressed ardor. John was amazed that Ulsa was able to do all that with just a glance causing her to turn her amused gaze towards the werewolf and project a faint air of uncharacteristic smugness. This caused Frank to shudder slightly at the casual display of whimsical humor in someone whose reputation to date had depicted her as anything but the type to show off her prowess in so off-handed a manner. By this point Yui had finally spent her rage and was turning her back upon her husband, who was standing there stricken with a look of forlorn yearning. Gendo stammered, half to himself that he only wanted to help. When she turned back to favor him with one arched eyebrow. He declared that he wanted to give humanity a chance of evolving at last to a nigher level. Agent Kei spoke up curtly telling Gendo that didn’t justify anything as Humanity wasn’t at a dead end, he just saw the next level of human growth as anything but a threat to the status quo. Calling him by his original name Rogunbugi Ulsa told him that his actions have forfeited any right that he might have for claiming the Ancient technology that he has been abusing so badly. It was time for NERV to be disbanded and for he and his people to pack up and leave this complex altogether. Naoko, Ichiro, Kozo and even Yui tried to protest only to be told that it wasn’t a request she made her point known with a solid wall of roiling water that stood more than a hundred meters high, threatening to crash down upon the chamber and flood it utterly with everyone present being caught within its deadly tide. She gave everyone an hour to evacuate before she released the tide. Appearance Reiko has short-cropped strawberry-blonde hair and a highly athletic profile Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:NERVE